


YouTubers

by eternal_moonie



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: The Daily Life Of YouTubers all living in one house (Well a few, not of course every YouTuber)(actually the first chapter is PG but the second is explicit)





	1. Chapter 1

Title: YouTubers   
Rating: pg13 to NC17  
Summary: The Daily life of YouTubers all living together in one house.

"Hey guys what's going on this is Cynical and today for you guys I have some Kingdom Hearts 3 news and gossip. The gummiship from Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 is going to make a return in Kingdom Hearts 3."

"Hey, Jan, you haven't forgotten right? You are going to react to Shadowhunters Season 2 Episode 18 Awake, Arise or Be Forever Fallen with me, right?" was asked right in between with "Hey, Jan, how are you doing with A Court of Wings and Ruin?" by friends Adam and Christine.

"Wouldn't want to miss it for the world and all the Malec moments, buddy and I am slowly getting there, Christine."

They both smiled, and Christine poked a finger in his chest.

"Now remember, don't watch before you finish it or you will be spoiled!" Christine said like she was a teacher admonishing a student.

"What is up you guys it's Suzy! And today I will be playing The Letter, an indie Horror visual novel game for the PC. I have heard some good stuff about this game and cannot wait to play it myself."

"And how is your fanfic doing, Jan?" Adam asked as we walked toward his room to begin the reaction video.

"Not so good, a severe case of the nasty big ole writer's block, Adam, so I am happy for the distraction." 

"No big, roomie." Adam said with a smile as he set up his equipment.

"All set."

"Ready when you are." Jan said with a smile.

"Alright, here we go." Adam said as he was ready to tap the play symbol on his iPad while pressing the record button.

"Hola my bitches Adam here and this is my reaction video to Shadowhunters Season 2 Episode 18 Awake, Rise or Be Forever Fallen. I got my roommate Jan here with me to react."

"Hi guys!"

PREVIOUSLY ON SHADOWHUNTERS 

"I am so worried for Max," Jan commented.

"Me too."

"Whoa did you see that?!d

"Max noooooooo!"

"They are about to get caught! Wait what did he do with Max?!"

"Ohhhh under the desk, clever." 

"OH MY GOD THIS IS IT YOU GUYS the flashback with Malec right now. OMG I CAN'T right now. I really can't right now... OMG GOD BLESS IT IS THE SEX SCENE!!"

Tears suddenly came to Adam's eyes and he paused the episode. 

"This is just... Adam needs a freaking moment... crack open a window in here... OMG you guys I am dead... so dead." Adam said as he walked to the nearest window and opened it.

"Don't worry, Adam, if you want you can always re-enact that scene with me," Jan said as he lightly brushed his roommate's arm. 

"You just say if you want to be Magnus or Alec."

Adam just stood there with his mouth agape thinking The Fuck Is Happening Right Now?

He chose to ignore that comment, although a part of him egged him on to take him up on that offer...

"Right, cooldown or meltdown over you guys, let's continue." Adam said as he tapped the iPad to continue button.

"OMG BLESS I feel so bad for Maia talking about this Jordan guy. Girl needs a fricking hug."

"NO NO NO you did not just break up Alec and Magnus Shadowhunters!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

"They will get back together, buddy, relax," Jan said.

"They wouldn't do that to their Malec fans, make us wait for a long time." He added, actually thinking this reaction video was a complete mess but would never dare say that to Adam.

"WHAT?! Max is dead?! No I don't trust that text at all." 

"Sebastian!! Whoa what a fight scene!!"

"Oh Yeah you go Clary!!! WOOHOO!!"

"Wait that wasn't The Mortal Mirror?!"

"Right, it's Lake Lyn."

"Well, okay guys, that was interesting. See you guys next week for my next reaction video. Say Bye to Jan everyone. Okay, byeee."

And with that he pressed the button to stop recording and turned to Jan.

"Okay, seriously, dude, what the fuck was that?!" Adam asked after he had uploaded the video to YouTube.

Before Jan could reply, there was a loud scream coming from one of the other rooms...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 TheGamersJoint aka Jared aka Cynical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daily Life of YouTubers all living together in one house. 
> 
> Cynical aka TheGamersJoint aka Jared comes home from E3 fully spent after having watched 3 New Trailers of Kingdom Hearts 3. His Roommate/Friend is there to pick up the pieces. (NC17)

Title: YouTubers Chapter 2   
Rating: PG to NC17  
Summary: The Daily Life of YouTubers all living together in one house. Cynical aka TheGamersJoint aka Jared comes home from E3 fully spent after having watched 3 New Trailers of Kingdom Hearts 3. His Roommate/Friend is there to pick up the pieces. (NC17)

 

Looking back on it after what had happened since then, we had all barged into Suzy's room to find out what was happening. 

Turns out she got so scared from doing a mini-game in The Letter which a ghost-like creature was out to get you and you had to keep tapping a key to escape from her clutches. 

Now we can laugh about it. 

It was a good game, but yeah, that was a long time ago. 

This is NOW:

The door opened and the guy walked through it, then closed it with a loud thud. 

Immediately Jan was on high alert. 

Who could it be?

Normally whenever someone entered the house they would do so cheerfully but this... it was like a mouse had entered, it was that quiet, well, except for the door being closed with a loud bang. 

Jan went into the living room and gasped. 

It was Jared aka Cynical. 

He had just returned from E3. 

And boy did he look worn out! 

Of course Jan had kept up to date with his buddy's Twitter and YouTube accounts, sharing and commenting on every new media coverage. 

"Dude, how are you? Why didn't you tell me you were back in the country?! I could have come pick you up from the airport!" Jan said. 

"Hold... me..." Cynical managed to croak like a toad. 

Oh dear. 

So many emotions into reacting to not one, not two but THREE Kingdom Hearts 3 Trailers and finding out the release date being the 29th of January 2019 had taken a huge toll on the fellow YouTuber Jan was sharing a house with. 

So of course Jan wrapped his arms around his friend's body and hugged him tight. 

"Aqua... dude... she's been Xehanorted!!! You're Too Late!!!" Jared cried against him. 

"Frozen World... them graphics dude... Larxene... Pirates of The Caribbean..." 

Jan's hand caressed Jared's back. 

"I know," Jan whispered. "I saw thanks to your channel." 

"Those reactions in person man, they beat YouTube reactions every single chicken noodle time!" 

The hand crept under Jared's shirt and touched his back...

And that's when Jared kissed Jan hard. 

"We should play a full Kingdom Hearts together dude, we could do it world by world or something. Ahhh chicken drumsticks!" Jared exclaimed and broke the hug by taking a step back. 

"I'm so sorry, man, I'm just hyped up on emotions." Jared said but licked his lips with a grin, because he did like the kiss. 

Hell, or if we were keeping it Kingdom Hearts terms, Hades, Underworld, he wanted it to continue. 

"DId you shower?" Jan asked his friend. "As for the Kingdom Hearts Playthrough starting from Number One, yeah man I'd love that, or should we start with Birth By Sl..." 

"Dude!" Jared exclaimed and shoved him. 

"Hey!" Jan exclaimed.

"When don't I ever shower? C'mon dude, you know me! I always shower! Everyone here showers!" 

True. 

"Okay, well, forgive me for asking, Jared + Emotions Running High, I thought it equaled skipped shower, but..." 

"No, Dude, you do not get to do this to me, err..." Jared croaked again, voice going down and up again. 

He smirked. 

"Okay, do this to me." Jared said as he started stripping off his clothes.

"JARED! Adam could come home any minute from his Paris Shadowhunters Convention... oh wait, that's tomorrow when he gets home... also probably won't call to be picked up at the airport but Suzy or Christine could walk in any..." Jan started but was caught off guard again, this time by Jared's lips. 

"Rambling Jan, have I ever encountered this part of you before? Hmm.... let me think... I don't think I... no... we... have before." Jared said against Jan's lips and then pulled down his underwear showing him his... aroused Keyblade... if you still wanted to keep it Kingdom Hearts terms.

"Jan... I... need... you... to... wash... me... I... don't... think... I... can... do... it... myself..." he croaked again, eyes watering. 

"Fine, go to the bathroom, I'll scoop up your clothes and then get underneath the shower with you." Jan said as he bent down to pick up his friend's underwear first. 

"Alright," Jared said with a smirk as he ran toward the bathroom to start the shower. 

He grinned as he did so with his right hand grabbing his arousal and stroking it slowly.

Jan tsked as he wrapped up picking up Jared's discarded clothes and made his way over to the bathroom... 

Jared just stopped stroking himself as Jan walked in. 

"Shower's... ready... nice... and... hot!" Jared said. 

"Steaming, scorching... sadly not Angelic Hellfire-esque, although, I think we'd totally be burned alive if it would be that hot." Jan commented as he put his friend's clothes on a pile on the floor and began to undress himself. 

"Ah yeah... I must have read about that one some months ago. Really good, dude." Jared said as he watched his friend get more and more naked right in front of him. 

When Jan was fully nude, Jared turned around to get underneath the shower, but Jan's hand flew to one of Jared's buttocks and slapped him. 

"After you, turkey chicken noodle." Jan joked. 

"Why you!" Jared said with a laugh, wanting to turn around and smack Jan a good one on his stomach or leg or even third leg but he had already entered the shower, water raining down on his naked skin. 

Jan entered right after Jared had, their Keyblades both touched. 

"Ohh, nice. Keyblade Fight!" Jared laughed. 

"You sure you can beat mine?" Jan whispered huskily. 

"Ohhh baby... dude... don't tease like that." Jared said as he watched Jan grab some tube and sprayed some on a sponge. 

"Hope you're not using something that belongs to Suzy or Christine, buddy!" 

"I never do." Jan said as he applied the sponge onto Jared's shoulders and started to move it up and down one and the other. 

"Mmmm, that feels so good, dude, I shouldn't shower from now on, because showers with you are always more fun." Jared smirked as he reached down and claimed his friend's cock with both hands. 

"Ahh," Jan groaned when he felt Jared's hands tugging at his cock. 

"You could... I won't blame you if you do." Jan said, his lips slowly claiming Jared's with every touch of the sponge on his friend's naked skin mixed with every tug of war on his cock. 

Then he squeezed the sponge and the spray of whatever was on the sponge dripped down onto Jared's naked skin. 

Not long until the sponge reached Jared's cock...

Jan grinned as he positioned the sponge in that way so it totally covered Jared's cock and began to play with it. 

"Hmmm, this feels so good, love you, dude," Jared whispered against his friend's lips. 

"I love you too," Jan whispered back.

And then it happened.

"Ahhhhhh!!" Jan exclaimed as his cock erupted and shot a blast of cum against Jared's stomach, causing him to drop the sponge and have his hand claim ownership of Jared's cock. 

"OOooohhhh yeah...." Jared said with a grin against his friend's lips. 

"Give me all your spunk bad boy." Jared said as he gently bit Jan's bottom lip. 

Jan wrapped his hand tighter against Jared's cock as he feverishly began to stroke him faster. 

"Oooohhhhh fuck, that's tight! You gonna make me cum dude!!" Jared groaned. 

"Are you ready for the fucking part or should we skip that?" Jan smirked.

"Or wait until Adam comes home?" 

This time it was Jared who smacked one of Jan's buttocks. 

"DUDE! You are one naughty friend."

"YouTuber Friend or Roommate, honey, dude, honeydude." 

"OH FUCK!!!" Jared groaned as he felt his climax and felt it shoot against Jan's naked stomach. 

Jan then let him go and ended the shower's water supply. 

"Let's go get us all dried up." he said and pulled Jared with him out of the shower. 

He selected a joint towel, which obviously was of Kingdom Hearts. 

"Awww, how sweet, YouTuber Roomie." Jared grinned as he let himself be wrapped around the towel along with Jan's body and kissed him. 

"I care about all my friends." 

"Yeah, that you do." Jared said whose expression then went from pure bliss to deep sadness. 

"Munny for your thoughts?" Jan joked, since the money currency in Kingdom Hearts was Munny. 

"Dude, even I don't mention Kingdom Hearts that much." Jared said as he wiped the towel over both stomachs.

"Well, okay, maybe I do... since I just can't stop thinking about the upcoming game's release. We could have a nude playthrough without the YouTube Camera present! Okay, okay, maybe not, sorry, I just... gah! I'm so excited dude!!" 

Jan grinned and kissed him again as he toweled off the droplets from Jared's back. 

"I know, I'm just as excited..." and then sighed. "... even though I don't mention it that much on my channel... or write fanfiction about it." 

"Dude, maybe you should." Jared suggested.

"I could. Will you help me?" 

"Me? Work with you? Hell Yeah." 

The End.


	3. YouTubers Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daily Life Of YouTubers living together in one house.

Title: YouTubers  
Rating: PG13 to NC17  
Summary: The Daily Life Of YouTubers living together in one house.   
NOTE: The first two chapters are here, I am not going to be reposting those since they were on my RPF LJ and this is going to get crossposted to my normal (TV Shows/Comics Characters) LJ so if you are interested please check those two earlier chapters so you know some of the people in this fic. 

CHAPTER 3 

 

Jan had just gotten home from his job, which was the very last time he would be going to. 

He had gotten the job a month earlier and was still in the trial run of that job but today he heard that he was making too many errors in his job so he was let go. 

Tears had stung his eyes on the ride back to his place. 

People had kept asking him what was going on and if he was okay. 

He kept saying he was fine, but he really wasn't. 

It had taken such a long time for him to find a job again and now this crap was happening. 

Jan closed the door and was about to ascend the staircase to where the rooms of his fellow YouTubers were when he heard something. 

 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" followed by a loud crash!! 

Jan let go of his briefcase and raced up that staircase to the room of the friend where the sound had come from. 

"JARED! Are you okay?!" 

"WHAT?! NO, THE EARPHONES CAME OFF, WE'RE MISSING OUT ON FUCKING CONTENT..." Jared spoke and pulled his earphones back on, as if nothing had happened and he hadn't just fallen off his game chair and Jan hadn't just entered the room in a shocked panic. 

Jan rolled his eyes and sighed. 

Of course it had to do with KINGDOM HEARTS. 

Both Jared and Jan and also Suzy, but she wasn't there right now, were big fans of Kingdom Hearts. 

He figured he wouldn't take up any more time of his friend so he left, Jan figured that he was fine and that his reaction was just too over the top to the news that a certain Organization XIII member was actually Luxu, without going into spoilers. 

He hadn't shared that detail with Jared that he had already seen the secret movie and epilogue ending, nope, he was that much of a friend to spoil it, so unlike Sheldon Cooper on The Big Bang Theory. 

Jan couldn't help but grin as he remembered that episode where Sheldon kept spoiling Harry Potter to his friends. 

Nope, not cut from the same cloth at all. 

He also figured that Jared would come to his door and discuss it with him. 

Jan sighed as he walked downstairs to retrieve his briefcase labeled with notes from his work that he now wasn't ever going to need again. 

He fired up his laptop and set his camera up on the YouTube site at attempting to be making another video which he hadn't done in a while. 

"Hello everyone this is Jan aka TheGamerReaderPlayer with another one of his sporadic updates. I am sorry it has been a long time since my last video. Let's see, what has happened? Oh yeah, I was let go from work today so maybe I'll be doing a lot more on YouTube nowadays. OH MY GOD you guys and gals, did you see GAME OF THRONES SEASON 8 EPISODE 3?! How amazing was that?! Oh yeah and it was quite darklighted, wasn't it? Cannot wait for Episode 4 next week. SHADOWHUNTERS! OH MY GOD it's the series finale of 2 and a half hours next week! I'm so not ready, I want to see Julian Blackthorn and all the Blackthorns and Emma Carstairs and so many more, I don't want it to ever end! Yeah, shows like that keep ending but a show like SUPERNATURAL gets 15 seasons!!!!! Don't get me wrong, I love the show and the boys, but seriously, why can't other shows keep going for as long a run as SUPERNATURAL. In book news, I've been doing some more FIRE AND BLOOD from George R.R. Martin because let's face it, we'll all probably have forgotten A Song of Ice And Fire even exists when THE WINDS OF WINTER will finally see the light of day. I KNOW I WANT TO READ IT SO BAD!!!" 

Jan shook his head a few times with a weird sound attached. 

"I'm sorry for that outburst. Well, I guess that's all I have for today, see you next time on TheGamerReaderPlayer! Bye Everyone!" 

Jan ended the recording and just uploaded the whole thing with outburst onto YouTube.

As it was playing, Jared came in. 

"Hey, Dude." 

Jan turned to the door at the sound of his friend's words and immediately embraced him. 

"Jesus Christ, dude, are you okay? You took a hard tumble out of your favorite gaming chair." 

"Well, you know me, how I get with trailers and stuff. Did you know...?" 

"He was Luxu? Yeah. How's that, chicken nipple drumstick on a cracker?" 

Jared laughed. "Ewww, yeah, well, I'm fine, thanks for checking up on me. I may feel some pain in my back but nothing's broken or anything." 

Jan looked at him with a frown. 

"Are you sure? Should we pay the doctor a visit?" 

"Nonono, I'm fine, dude! So, how's your day been?" 

Jan sighed. 

"You'll hear it on my YouTube Video soon enough, but I was let go from my job today." 

This time Jared embraced me and his lips touched Jan's. 

"FUCKING HELL, I'm so sorry, Dude, what can I do to cheer you up? Wanna go call the Squad and go out to dinner together?" 

"It's not exactly a celebration, so no thanks." Jan immediately replied without a second thought. 

"No, I'd rather have a night in, with you. Even though you just finished the game." was what Jan answered right after that. 

Jared nodded. "Okay, man, let's do just that. And yeah, I did. OH MY GOD, those final hours, with us taking on every goddamn Organization XIII Member and what they had to say to us after their were defeated, and playing with Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Ventus, oh man!" 

"It was Epic." Jan interrupted. 

"Yeah, it sure was. So... are you going to tell the others when they get home?" 

There was a ping on the laptop which meant the video had been uploaded. 

"Pretty much. And my newest YouTube video is finally uploaded, so look out for that." 

"When did you do that?" 

"Right after I checked up on that sound you had made." 

"Oh, cool, cool. Whaddaya say we'll order in some Pizza?" 

"That sounds great. But then it'll be the gym for you and me both tomorrow morning." 

"Dude, is that such a bad idea?" Jared asked with a wink. 

"Not at all, sweetie." Jan said and kissed him. 

"What flavor would you like on your Pizza, sweetie?" 

"Wouldn't Sea Salt Icecream be a great new idea?" 

"Jannnnn... here we go again with the Kingdom Hearts stuff. But then again, maybe, or Sea Salt Pizza instead of Icecream because that would be hella weird." 

"Whatever you want is fine, Jared. I think last time I picked the flavors." Jan said. 

"Oh right!" 

So they made their order online for their pizzas, which didn't really take a long time before they were delivered and they dug in to their dinner. 

"So, seriously, what do you think will be next for Kingdom Hearts?" Jan asked Jared.

"Dude, haven't you heard? KINGDOM HEARTS: reMIND DLC!" 

"Oh yeah! Cool!"


End file.
